Detective Irene Case Closed
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Instead of just shrinking him the pill that the BO slipped him also turned Jimmy into a girl! Now as a young female 'orphan' by the name of Irene Edogawa she must figure out feminine problems, solve cases, and put up with getting glomped by almost all the girls she meets! I suddenly have the urge to write the six Case Closed movies and so I will be doing those in reverse order
1. Chapter 1

**Case Closed AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Jimmy had been slipped the pill that shrunk him…it also turned him into a girl as well as shrinking him. Now going by the guise of an orphaned relative of Doctor Agase, Irene Edogawa, watch as Irene adjusts to being an eight year old girl being all but adopted by Rachel and solving crimes! AU OOC possible future Femslash. Actually acting like a kid! Fem! Cute! Conan)**

Teenage Detective Jimmy Kudo slowly came back around from being knocked unconscious from behind and fed some strange pill by two weird men in black trench coats to see two police officers hovering over him. He knew them it was Officers Sato and Takagi!

"Hello little one are you alright? You have a pretty nasty lump on your head." Officer Sato asked softly as she knelt down next to Jimmy who blinked up at her curiously, only for her eyes to widen slightly. In the officers worried eyes was his reflection only it was different. It was the reflection of a small kid, probably eight years old, with curly brown hair, big blue eyes, and a feminine face. It was him! Only he wasn't a 'him' anymore he was a 'her'!

"What happened?" Jimmy asked nearly freaking out over the fact that he was now a young girl and causing the two officers to exchange worried looks.

"That's what we want to know little one. Do you remember anything from before you were unconscious?" Sato asked gently while Jimmy's mind raced.

"I remember seeing a strange man in a long black coat with the collar up and there was another one too! He hit me from behind and was wearing the same thing as the first guy only he was taller!" Jimmy said idly noticing that his voice was more feminine and softer too.

"Do you remember anything else? Like your name or what you were doing here?" Sato asked causing Jimmy to think for a minute before shrugging, causing Sato to sigh and turn to her partner.

"Call an ambulance. She must have amnesia due to the blunt force trauma or hitting her head on the ground." Sato said causing Takagi to nod and turn away to call for the medics while Sato turned back toward Jimmy only to exclaim in shock.

"She's not here!" Sato said causing Takagi to spin around in alarm only to curse at the disappearance of the small girl who once was a teenage boy.

"She can't have gone far! I'll look this way you look that way. I don't care what happens just find that kid!" Sato ordered causing Takagi to nod as he ran in the direction she pointed while she took off in the opposite direction, looking for any sign of the small girl. What they didn't know was that right now Jimmy was running to his house in the now oversized cloths but couldn't reach the handle.

"Dr. Agase! Can you give me a hand here? It's Jimmy!" Jimmy said smiling at the sight of his next door neighbor who just blew a hole in the wall of his house with him on top of the rubble.

"Jimmy he lives next door." Agase said dusting off his shirt and standing up, about to turn away when Jimmy sighed and rattled off facts about Agase that no one else should know. Jimmy scowled when Agase commented about Jimmy telling his secrets to others before rattling off how he knew Agase just came from a restaurant and grinned as he said his signature phrase.

"There is only one truth." Jimmy said with a grin and a wink as he held up two fingers, which looked pretty adorable on the young girl's face, while Agase's eyes widened as he realized the eight year old girl in front of him _really_ was Jimmy!

"Aww man I can't believe I have to wear my mom's old cloths! Why does she even have this still?" Jimmy asked with a whine to her voice as she walked into her study wearing a cute little red shirt with a cartoon character she didn't recognize on it and a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans.

"Well I'm certainly glad I could help you get into your house Jimmy but what do you plan to do now? I can't make an antidote for whatever happened to you unless I have a sample of it, which you can't get cause you are now a young girl and if these men find out your still alive they might come back to finish the job or hurt those you care about so you can't tell anyone…except perhaps your parents but not Rachel or anyone else." Agase asked and said all at once when he saw Jimmy open her mouth to say something, causing her to pout cutely.

"Jimmy are you here?" A familiar females voice asked as the door opened and closed, causing the young girl to freak and hide behind her desk while Agase turned to the new arrival. It was Jimmy's best friend and love interest Rachel that had just walked in asking for Jimmy.

"Jimmy? You just missed him. He got a call from a client and took off like a rocket." Agase said while Jimmy sighed in relief and moved a little in case Rachel caught sight of her socks…only to accidently bump her head on the desk.

"Huh?" Rachel asked hearing the noise and going to investigate while Jimmy quickly grabbed a pair of old glasses that was in one of the drawers and popped the lenses out of them before Rachel could find her.

"I knew there was someone back here. My name's Rachel what's your name little cutie?" Rachel asked smiling at the little girl whose hair was the same shade of brown as her own.

"I-I'm Irene Edogawa. N-Nice to meet you." The newly minted Irene said bowing slightly to Rachel in greeting and causing Rachel to squeal and hug the poor girl tightly.

"Oh Rachel do you mind doing me a favor?" Agase asked drawing Rachel and Irene's attention to him.

"You see Irene is a distant relative of mine and her mother died when she was born while her father is currently in a hospital overseas thanks to an accident on a business trip. My home isn't really suitable for a young girl, or a child at all, to be living in for an indefinite period of time so I was wondering if she can stay with you?" Agase asked shocking Irene and Rachel both before he winked slyly at Irene and mouthed the word 'Detectives' while Rachel was busy thinking about it. Irene's eyes widened slightly as she realized what he was doing. Rachel's father Richard was a detective, not a very good one sure but a detective all the same and detectives are privy to intelligence no one else knows…staying with a detective might increase her chances of finding the guys who did this to her!

"Well I don't see the harm in it but I'll need to ask my father for sure." Rachel said causing Irene and Agase both to beam at her.

"Alrighty then. The two of us will just go grab some of her things from my place then you two can start heading back to your apartment." Agase announced causing Rachel to nod in agreement while the old scientist led Irene away back to his house.

"So what's over here that you wanted me to grab Doc?" Irene asked sighing and putting her arms behind her head boredly as she sat down in his lab.

"Well I was planning to hide it as a bow tie but this voice modulator can also be disguised as a hair bow. Also I had managed to invent this in my spare time." Dr. Agase said handing Irene a red bow and a silver watch.

"A watch?" Irene asked raising an eyebrow while she attached the bow to just behind her ear.

"A watch with a stun dart and aimer in it." Agase corrected before showing her how it worked and causing her to grin with her eyes sparkling.

"Wicked! Thanks Doc." Irene said slipping on the watch while Agase nodded to her.

"No problem. Since you don't have your former strength in this new body of yours I'll get to work on some more gadgets for you, maybe a weapon or two just in case…"Agase said trailing off while Irene frowned, she didn't like weapons but in this body she had no way to defend herself so she could see the use for them.

"Thank doc. I owe you big time." Irene said nodding to the old scientist who smiled down at her.

"Nonsense my girl. I need something to do! Hmm perhaps I could modify a skateboard for you to be able to chase someone down…I'll have to make doubles, maybe triples, of everything in case it gets damaged…" Agase muttered as he started to work on it already while Irene rolled her eyes fondly. That man and his experimental inventions.

"I'm gonna go with Rachel now. See you later doc!" Irene said as she headed for the door only to catch something when Agase suddenly turned and threw it at her.

"A cellphone?" Irene asked raising an eyebrow up at the old man who grinned at her.

"Every child has a cellphone these days and besides I enhanced the picture functions so you can take pictures of any scenes you find during a case. It also has the fastest emailing capabilities I could install, records words at the push of a button, and has a built in tracker that alerts me in case you have been kidnapped or something. I was saving this for your birthday but I've decided you need it more now. Oh. Don't forget to actually act like a child!" Agase said turning back to his experiments while Irene flipped through the phones functions quickly and let out a low whistle, the doc really hooked her up this time.

"Thanks doc. I'll see you later." Irene said putting the phone in her jeans pocket. With a final wave to the doctor who was already tinkering with something Irene was off to find Rachel and begin her new, hopefully temporary, life as a young girl detective.


	2. Chapter 2

**Case Closed AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I don't know why but I just feel the need to protect you, and like I'm bringing home a little sister or even a daughter for the first time." Rachel said smiling down at Irene who grinned up at her from her spot next to the taller girl.

"I wouldn't know Rachel-san. What's it like to have a kaa-chan or nee-chan?" Irene asked, she of course knew what it was like to have a kaa-chan but not a nee-chan besides as far as Rachel knew Irene never knew her kaa-chan so it was a valid question.

"No need for the formalities, just call me Rachel or even Nee-chan if you feel like it. Hmm…I don't know what it's like to have a nee-chan but…having a kaa-chan is like having someone you know loves you watching out for you all the time and protecting you from everything while still letting you grow and try new things." Rachel said her eyes far off as she thought of her mother, Eva Kadan, who was a pretty famous attorney called the 'Queen of the Courtrooms'.

"So you have your kaa-chan still?" Irene asked letting herself act like the small curious child she currently looked like.

"Yes I still have my kaa-chan. You might get to meet her if she's not too busy." Rachel said breaking out of her stupor and smiling down at the little girl holding her hand and looking absolutely adorable to her. Irene merely smiled back up at Rachel and opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off when Richard Moore came out of his office at a very fast pace and nearly bowling the two over. Rachel reacted to the threat before she even knew what she was doing.

One second Richard was stumbling down the stairs yelling 'I did it I did it!' and about to squish Irene the next he was flat on his back behind the two girls after Rachel used one of his own Judo moves to throw him a safe distance over Irene's head.

"Wicked! Do it again!" Irene said eyes wide and just about to die laughing on the inside as Rachel ignored her groaning but still grinning dad and proceeded to look Irene over for injury. All the times she'd seen Rachel do Karate back when Irene was Jimmy he had never seen the black belt do Judo moves, let alone on her own dad.

"My first job in six months. Some rich guys daughter had gone missing, kidnapped by some men in black." Richard said quickly jumping to his feet while Irene stiffened and looked shocked, could it be the same men who did this to her?

"Irene-chan wait!" Rachel said rushing after Irene when the small brown haired girl jumped into the taxi with Richard, the man not even noticing them for several minutes.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Richard asked leaning across Irene to look at his daughter.

"I was trying to get her out." Rachel said simply in response while Irene's mind was racing quickly before she tugged on Rachel's sleeve, the perfect reason for being in the car coming to her in an instant.

"Hey Rachel-san. The coppers said it was some guys in black that killed my tou-san, are they the same people that took the rich guys daughter?" Irene asked innocently and causing Rachel's eyes to widen as they shot down to the young girl tugging on her sleeve.

"We don't know Irene but I guarantee you if they are they're going to be getting sent to a hospital free of charge courtesy of me before they go to jail. You just stay close to me the whole time my tou-san's working on the case okay?" Rachel asked schooling her features quickly and smiling warmly down at Irene who nodded her head, only to all but scramble onto Rachel's lap when Richard stuck his face really close to hers.

"Who is this?" Richard asked his daughter, pointing at Irene who growled at him for sticking his finger in her face.

"She's a relative of Dr. Agase whose parents are dead and stop it you're scaring her." Rachel said wrapping an arm around Irene protectively.

"I don't care get her out of here." Richard said glaring slightly although that changed when Rachel slammed his face into the window with her free hand.

"Oh yeah how? You want me to toss her out the window in the middle of the highway? Not gonna happen tou-san." Rachel said glaring at her dad who kept his mouth shut for the rest of the ride while Rachel kept Irene entertained until they arrived.

"Can I see the picture?" Irene asked jumping up to try and catch a glimpse of it, only to have to snatch it from Richards hand when it was within her reach.

"Can you tell us everything that happened mister?" Irene asked after getting a good look at the picture of the small ten year old girl who was hugging a dog in the picture.

"Who is this child?" The girl's father asked looking at Irene who was promptly snatched up by the scruff of her shirt by Richard.

"Rachel do something with he-YEOUCH!" Richard began only to drop Irene when the girl bit his hand before landing on her feet and hiding behind Rachel's legs.

"You little-" Richard began trying to be scary only to back away when his daughter shot him a sharp look.

"Well what do you expect? You picked her up like she was a bag of potatoes and scared her! Of course she would react!" Rachel scolded her father much to the staffs' amusement until Richard regained his composure and asked the butler for what had happened prior to the kidnapping. Irene listened attentively to the butlers' story as she held her hands behind her back.

"Did you get a look at the kidnappers face?" Irene asked with her head tilted to the side as Richard growled at her while the butler remarked that his eyesight was really poor.

"Oww!" Irene said rubbing the top of her head when Richard smacked her, causing Rachel to hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" Richard demanded turning to his daughter and rubbing his sore head.

"Why'd you hit Irene-chan? An adult should _never_ hit a child! Come on Irene-chan. Let's get out of the way while tou-san works." Rachel said going from angry to gentle in a heartbeat while the man remarked about the ransom, causing the butler to be shocked. Irene furrowed her brow and idly did a few soccer tricks with a ball she had found as she thought through all she had learned.

"You're pretty good at soccer huh Irene-chan?" Rachel asked watching as Irene pulled off a few moves she had seen Jimmy do before.

"I dunno. Never played but Jimmy-nii showed me a few tricks." Irene said with a smile, it was true_ Irene_ never played but Jimmy had and since she was technically Irene she had never played but had learned from Jimmy. So busy thinking was she that she accidently head butted the ball at an angle and it went flying towards a bush. She ran to get it only to fall back when a large brown dog barked and jumped at her, causing everyone to start in alarm while Rachel ran for Irene.

"Irene don't mov-"Rachel was cut off by the sound of Irene laughing as the giant dog licked her cheek before she spun the ball around on one finger like a globetrotter.

"You're very lucky young lady. Jumbo doesn't usually take to strangers so quickly." The man said while Rachel knelt down to look over Irene but stopped when Jumbo growled at her and nuzzled Irene to his side.

"It's okay boy." Irene said patting the top of the dogs head and causing him to stop growling but watch in attentiveness as Rachel checked Irene over. Irene though had a sudden brainwave and smirked for just a second before hiding it, although Rachel caught it.

"He's too nice though. He doesn't bark at everyone like that does he?" Irene asked looking up at the businessman and his butler curiously.

"Oh yes if he doesn't know them. Jumbo's an excellent guard dog." The business man said while the same thought hit Richard and his confronted the butler that was trying to sneak away although Irene realized that something was off. It wasn't until the phone call from the other kidnapper that Irene pieced everything together, the girl was kidnapped TWICE. The first time by the butler, the second by a far more dangerous man. Her clues as to where she was being kept helped him narrow down where she was though as she looked at a map she had found.

"What's with the map Irene-chan?" Rachel asked noticing what the young girl was doing and causing Irene to grin slowly.

"Well the kidnapper can't have gone too far with a little girl along so that narrows down the schools." Irene pointed out causing Richard to voice his own agreement but Rachel was distracted at the moment.

"Irene what are you doing?!" Rachel demanded worried and alarmed when Irene suddenly hopped on Jumbo's back and they took off like a shot.

"Follow that dog!" Richard yelled causing Rachel to nod before taking off after the dog and its rider. It was ten minutes later when Irene got to the school and stopped the kidnapper from killing the girl.

"Sick him boy!" Irene ordered Jumbo who barked and tackled the man into a bin of volleyballs while Irene undid the tape on the girls mouth.

"Who are you?" The ten year old asked looking up at the eight year old curiously and thankfully.

"Irene Edogawa. I'm a detective." Irene said grinning and wondering if it was normal for her to adapt to her female body and name this quickly.

"A…detective?" The girl asked before a smack with a baseball bat sent Jumbo running off while the man loomed over them. After a minute of Irene mentally cursing her small and rather weak body she was hit in the stomach with a bat and thrown towards where the kidnapped girl was still tied up.

'_Son of a bitch! That's it I'm asking Rachel for Karate lessons as a just in case option!' _Irene thought as she sat up and glared at the man defiantly while holding her stomach in pain. What she didn't see was that Rachel entered the room just in time to see the criminal raise the bat over his head in order to bring it down on Irene's. Irene closed her eyes waiting for impact but opened them at the sound of the bat hitting something other than her.

"R-Rachel-san!" Irene said surprised as she saw the teenager holding off the metal bat with her forearm.

"You just sit tight Irene-chan. Let me take care of things from here." Rachel said looking over her shoulder and smiling warmly at Irene before turning back and glaring at the criminal. A series of rapid punches to his stomach sent the man to his knees while a flying kick to his head knocked him out.

"So how did you find us?" Irene asked standing up and wobbling over as Rachel undid the rope around the poor kid.

"I was following you and when I saw Jumbo come running out of here I knew." Rachel said turning and smiling at Irene again as Jumbo came bounding in and licked the poor kidnapped girl with Richard behind him hesitantly. A few minutes later and they were back at the compound with Irene being held by Rachel as the young girl was reunited with her father…and promptly explained that being kidnapped by the butler was all her idea because her father was so busy with work that he didn't pay any attention to her anymore. The butler was then punished by having to make arrangements for the man to spend a weeks' vacation in Australia with his daughter.

It was as they were leaving that the girl bounded over to Rachel and beamed up at Irene and Rachel both.

"Thanks for your help Ms. Fighter, Ms. Detective!" The girl chirped dumbfounding everyone before she ran back over to her daddy and butler.

"Ms. Fighter?" Irene asked amused while Rachel raised an eyebrow at her in return.

"Ms. Detective?" Rachel asked right back causing Irene to grin sheepishly while Richard muttered mutinously under his breath that the girl had thanked the two females but not him.

"So dad, about Irene. Dr. Agase asked if we minded letting her stay with us for a while?" Rachel asked as they were on the way home in the taxi, Irene being held on Rachels lap by the teen herself with the seatbelt strapped around them both. Richard thought about it for a moment, on one hand he would have to put up with another person, especially another female, around the house but on the other hand as soon as she came around he got a rich client.

"So can she, tou-san?" Rachel asked eyes bright with hope, she liked having the little girl around it was like having a baby sister or a smart daughter of her own. Richard suddenly reached over and began slapping Irene on the back, his mind made up.

"What are you kidding? As soon as she comes around I get a rich client and crack a tough case, it's like she's a good luck charm!" Richard began grinning.

"Damn right you can stay! Welcome to the family!" Richard finished before laughing again while Irene made a small cat like whine and rubbed her back. That hurt Damnitt! Rachel then took notice of the bruises on the smaller girl and her eyes widened as she mentally kicked herself. How had she not realized the girl was hurt sooner?!

"Ah Irene-chan you're injured! Taxi step on it! Don't worry Irene-chan I'll bandage you up and put some homemade bruise cream on your wounds as soon as we get home." The rest of the car ride and night was spent with Rachel fretting and fussing over Irene maternally. The next morning though Irene was mentally cursing everything under the sun.

She had to go through elementary school again! Damn those men in Black Coats!


	3. Chapter 3

**Case Closed AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Irene was bored as she was leaving the school building when a young girl she had learned was called Amy ran up behind her.

"Why don't you walk home from school with us Irene?" Amy asked causing Irene to stop and look at the excited six year old.

"You're the first new kid in a while, you must be kinda lonely. We'll be your friends." Amy said chirpily while two boys Irene had learned was named Mitch and George walked up behind the two girls.

"Ah thanks but no Rachel-san is probably waiting for me and I'm kinda busy." Irene said scratching her cheek slightly, today she was wearing an outfit that Rachel had bought her. It was a simple blue dress suit like outfit with Doctor Agase's newest invention, modified sneakers that let her kick with her former strength, on her feet and the voice changing hair bow behind her ear.

"So Ms. Hair bow thinks she's too good for us! Guess I need to get out the snob pounder!" George said causing Irene to turn around and glare at him sharply when he raised his fist as if to hit her. Oh boy she hoped Rachel wasn't around otherwise the poor guy would be given the beating of a lifetime!

"Oh great! Threaten her George she'll really like us now." Mitch said sarcastically although he blushed slightly when he realized that Irene was looking at him. Irene watched for a minute as George threatened Mitch while Amy asked them to cut it out, she used this opportunity to escape.

"Nice talking to you! Bye!" She called back to the three kids, causing them to watch as she ran off. Irene was only mildly surprised when Rachel met her at the front of the gates to walk home with her.

"Hi Rachel-san. You didn't have to walk with me if you didn't want to or had something else planned." Irene said smiling up at Rachel who smiled back down to her and held out her hand.

"I know but I did want to walk with you and besides, you've only been staying with us for two days so I didn't want to risk you getting lost on the way home." Rachel said beaming when Irene obediently placed her smaller hand in Rachels larger one. Irene's mind flew back to the conversation she had had with Doctor Agase before going to school this morning. Rachel was worried about Jimmy because he hadn't shown up in school again today and Irene felt guilty for making Rachel worry although she was grateful to the Doc for covering for her.

It's been a few hours since they got home and Irene was watching out the window in confusion as she noticed the three kids from earlier staring at the apartment from an alley corner, although a car driving up caused her to blink.

"Mr. Richard you might want to get your professional look on. It looks like you have a client." Irene called to the Detective who was slouching around drinking another beer before he heard Irene.

"Eh? Alright alright." Richard said waving a hand dismissively as he stood and headed to his room to get dressed in his formal suit. He left the room just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

"How may I help you?" Richard asked opening the door only to be met with the face of Yoko Okino, Irene sighed as she felt her head drop. This was going to be a long night, she just knew it. Although the fact that Yoko had taken one look at Irene sitting there with her glasses and hair bow before squealing and glomping the poor girl didn't help that feeling…and neither did the fact that Yoko's rival Yuko had done the same when she had seen Irene poking around the crime scene curiously like a cat.

"Well that was a doozy of a case huh dad?" Rachel asked a few hours later when the case had been solved and she had practically carried a tired Irene all the way home. She had found it hilarious though when young Amy had kicked Richard in the shin for yelling at Irene, although Rachel had smacked her father upside the head twice for yelling at Irene before gently reprimanding Irene for getting in the way of the investigation. It was even funnier when after Irene had solved the investigation using her hair tie after Richard knocked himself out, he had burned himself with the cigarette.

It was now about ten o clock at night and Richard was passed out on his desk while Rachel was sitting alone in the office crying, she was worried about Jimmy. Irene was 'sleeping' in her room wearing a t-shirt Rachel had lent her to sleep in when the phone rang.

"Hello Moore detective agency." Rachel said answering the phone and walking towards the window where she could see the snow outside drifting down lazily to rest on the buildings and sidewalk.

"Hey Rachel it's me. You wouldn't happen to be sitting in your dad's office alone crying your eyes out would you?" A male's voice asked on the other end of the line, causing Rachel to gasp.

"Jimmy? Don't be ridiculous why would I be crying? Where are you anyways?" Rachel asked staring out the window although she smiled at hearing Jimmy's voice again.

"Everywhere. I got hooked into a complicated case and it's got me on the run but I'll solve it soon I hope." 'Jimmy' said smiling into the phone.

"What do you mean you hope? Go solve it Jimmy." Rachel said sounding a bit worried and anxious at the same time.

"Alright I will. Thanks Rachel I needed that. I'll see you soon okay?" 'Jimmy' said causing Rachel to smile.

"Okay Jimmy." Rachel said softly while 'Jimmy' quickly realized something, if he didn't ask about Irene he was screwed!

"By the way I heard you met a relative of Doctor Agase's. Irene-chan right? He called earlier and told me she was staying with you for a bit." 'Jimmy' asked causing Rachel to light up like a light bulb.

"Irene-chan? Yes she is! She's absolutely adorable and acts like you do. Earlier we were at a crime scene where someone had a knife in his back and she acted just like you, poking around for clues and hints as to the killer." Rachel said nearly gushing like a proud sister or mom would.

"Really? That's my girl. I taught her all of my detective skills I could the few times she would stay with me while her dad was overseas and taught her a few soccer moves too. You really like her huh?" 'Jimmy' asked grinning slightly over the phone as he quickly came up with a reason why Irene was a great little detective and pretty handy with a soccer ball.

"You and your dad should let her help out on any cases Richard might get since I'm not there right now. Sometimes it's easier for children to spot things adults wouldn't, not to mention she can sneak or fit into places where you, me, or your dad couldn't go." 'Jimmy' said while Rachel smiled and took note of that on a spare piece of paper she had found, it was true. No one had spotted the earring, dent in the floor, or the moisture until Irene had pointed them out.

"Yes I do like her, she so cute and she must feel so alone. Her mom and dad are both gone and she's staying with two people who are practically strangers to her. I just hope she'll learn to trust me soon." Rachel said causing 'Jimmy' to laugh slightly.

"Your maternal instincts are going full force huh? You planning to mother hen the girl?" 'Jimmy' asked, he really wanted an answer for this so he knew just how to act as Irene.

"Yes they are and yes I am. Hopefully soon she'll call me 'nee-chan' instead of merely 'Rachel-san' all the time." Rachel said sighing as she looked at the door to what she had named as Irene's room.

"Eh just give her time. You'll probably be the only mother like figure she knows so I wouldn't be surprised if she started calling you kaa-san soon!" 'Jimmy' said with a laugh before he stopped and seemed to listen to something for a minute.

"Alright. It was great talking to you Rach but I gotta go. Say hi to Irene-chan for me." 'Jimmy' said causing Rachel to nod.

"Bye Jimmy." Rachel said softly before hanging up the phone, a few seconds after she did so Irene's door opened and the little girl walked out. Her hair was messed up as if she had been sleeping and she was tiredly rubbing one eye with the back of her hand.

"Oh! Irene-chan I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Rachel asked setting down the phone and looking at the sleepy looking brown haired girl that actually looked quite a bit like Rachel herself now that she thought about it.

"Nu-uh. I had a bad dream." Irene said in a tired and slightly scared voice, _'Note to self thank mom for acting lessons'_ Jimmy noted inside his mind, as Rachel came over and smiled at the girl.

"Well you know what my mom used to do whenever I had a bad dream?" Rachel asked causing Irene to look up at her curiously and shake her head, neither Jimmy nor Irene had heard anything about that before.

"She used to let me sleep with her in her bed so that she could scare away all the bad dreams that came near me. Come on. You can stay with me and if any bad dreams come back I'll hit em with a few Karate moves." Rachel said winking at Irene who giggled slightly at that image in her head and allowed herself to be picked up by Rachel.

"Mkay…Rachel?" Irene asked laying her head on Rachels shoulder and idly noticing that Richard was still conscious as he peeked through one eye at the two females and smiled.

"Yes Irene-chan?" Rachel asked smiling down at Irene reassuringly while she began to carry the young girl to her room. Her next tired and half yawned out question caused Richard to fall out of his chair and Rachel to nearly drop Irene.

"Since you're acting like a mom to me…can I call you kaa-san?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Case Closed AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been four days since Irene started referring to Rachel as her 'kaa-san' and Rachel had started taking to the part with gutso while Richard was very…very…_VERY_ slowly getting used to being referred to as 'jiji' by the six year old that Rachel had all but adopted.

Right now the 'family' of three plus three very energetic members of the Junior Detective League were sitting on a train to go to a wedding for one of Richards friends and to go on a small vacation to get away from all the big city annoyances. Right now Rachel was scolding her dad for having gone out drinking the night before and therefore was being reduced to shaving on the train and getting his wrinkled shirt all dirty.

"You know I appreciate. You're glad to get out of the city too aren't you Irene-chan?" Rachel asked looking down at Irene who was happily munching on some lunch that Rachel had packed for her. Irene looked up with rice still on her lips and nodded in agreement, causing Rachel to giggle and begin to wipe the rice from Irene's lips when Mitch, George, and Amy ran by and acted around. Irene idly recalled that her glasses had a transponder and listening device added to them now courtesy of the scatterbrained Doctor Agase.

"What about those misfits why are they here?" Richard asked glaring at the seats holding the three goofing off 'junior detectives' while Rachel turned and tried to fix his tie, idly remarking about how their parents had paid for their tickets as the three asked Irene to explore with them before running off again.

"There's something wrong with parent's today. Drop off their kids first chance they get. Take Irene. Her folks hadn't even called us yet." Richard said causing Irene to look down before running off to the bathroom while Rachel hit her father upside his head and whispered about how his parents were dead into his ear. Irene watched wide eyed as two men in black coats that looked like the ones that had drugged her walked past her without sparing a glance. A few minutes later Irene was back in her seat and staring back as the two men stood up and walked into a different car on the train, her eyes narrowed as she wondered what they were doing on the train.

Irene took the fact that Richard was asleep while Rachel was staring out the window to her advantage as she hopped down from her seat and ran after the two men. It looked like they were meeting someone in the dining car, she smirked at this as she took out the transponder and then stuck it carefully in a wad of gum she had been chewing.

"Irene-chan what are you doing?" Rachel asked seeing Irene over by the two men's seats as Irene carefully wrapped the gum in paper and stuck it in the ashtray.

"These seats are empty so I thought it would be okay for me to put the gum in some paper and put it in the ashtray." Irene said in an innocent voice as she looked up at Rachel who smiled and patted her on the head.

"Come on Irene let's explore!" Amy said as she, Mitch, and George made another appearance and dragged Irene off.

"Okay Irene what's the scoop? Knowing you that gum was special so what was it?" Amy asked recalling how Irene had came up with the idea of letting the guys about to kill them have the gold a few days back…by dropping it on their heads from above. Irene only idly listened to George and Mitch give some outlandish ideas like the gum being a missile launcher. Irene quickly said that it was just regular gum which caused them to pout disappointed and take off exploring again.

"You're in the way brat." One of the men in black said walking up behind Irene who spun around startled before noticing their faces. She blinked, these weren't the guys who drugged her.

"Sorry misters." Irene said moving out of the way and letting them walk past her, blinking when she noticed that one of them had a different briefcase than he came in with. Irene followed after the guys and sat in her seat listening in on their conversation. She almost panicked when one of them started smoking and noticed the gum in the ashtray. She then listened in as the two of them talked about the briefcase exploding into multiple bits.

Irene's eyes narrowed as she thought quickly. Okay the two men gave the bomb case to someone else aboard the train, and they had done it in a non-smoking area if the black haired ones comment on smoking was to be believed. The exchange took place in the dining car earlier, but who was the one with the bomb. Irene smirked as she walked off, idly noticing the two men get off as her eyes narrowed further.

"How many cars on the train are for non-smokers?" Irene asked herself aloud softly as Mitch, George, and Amy followed her.

"That'd be eight. We counted while we were exploring." Mitch said causing Irene to look over her shoulder at them with a small smile, glad that they could actually help her with this. She knew no one would listen to a little kid even if she did talk about a bomb being on the train, most adults just discounted a kids opinion which meant it was up to them to save the train and everyone on board. Wait…that long haired guy said something about looking _down_ on the scenery.

"Where can you look down at the scenery?" Irene asked turning to face the three behind her while Mitch thought about it for a second before answering.

"The second floor the first class seats." Mitch said causing Irene to smile, this might be easier than she thought.

"How many of the first class cars are non-smoking?" Irene asked causing Mitch to say that it was only number seven, PERFECT! Now she knew which car the bomb was in! She only idly heard Amy and George comment on a prize and hide and go seek.

"No I was just curious." Irene said giving them a disarming smile to hide her nervousness. They didn't hear her as they exclaimed about the Junior Detective League being on the case before running after Irene as she made her way to the top floor of number seven and noted who all had briefcases. There were only four possible suspects. Hmm now if she were going to use someone as an unwitting accomplice to blow up the train she would use someone no one would think to question. That narrowed out the man working on his laptop and the one reading his magazine which left only the old man and the woman. If it turned out it wasn't either of them then she would check out the other two.

Irene didn't notice that she was surveying the two main suspects with her head tilted to the side until the female that had been reading the newspaper looked up and saw her.

"KAWAII!" The woman screamed, causing everyone to jump three feet into the air as she flew forward and glomped Irene.

"You are so adorable with your head tilted to the side. Just like a cute little puppy!" The woman said squishing Irene's face into her breasts. Oh man if Irene were back to her teenage Jimmy self she would be enjoying this but right now she was suffocating!

"Ack! I think Irene is dying. George go get Ms. Rachel!" Amy said causing George to nod as he ran off to get the teenager.

"Oh your name is Irene then? An adorable name for an adorable girl." The woman said pulling back from Irene enough to smile down at her while Irene merely blinked and looked up at the woman with her head tilted to the side again and her glasses knocked slightly askew.

"Kawaii! So adorable!" The woman said squishing the child in a hug again while the three men in the section gave the child envious looks before the guy working on his laptop got fed up.

"Hey lady! Some of us are trying to work here! Why don't you go back to the dining car and treat the kid to lunch or something? Just get out of here so I can concentrate!" The man yelled at the woman while Irene noted the wording, 'back' to the dining car? That means the woman had been to the dining car once already.

"Great Idea! You must be hungry little one. Let me go get you something to eat." The woman said picking up the child and walking to the door just as Rachel came in and looked around.

"Irene-chan are you okay? George said that you were dying?" Rachel asked panicked when she caught sight of Irene being held in a strangers arms.

"Yeah the brat was dying alright. That lady kept trying to hug the kid to death." The man with scars on his face reading a magazine said snorting while Rachel relaxed slightly before she heard the guy mutter 'lucky little brat' under his breath.

"I'm sorry mister but I didn't hear you. What were you mumbling?" Irene asked moving to look over the womans shoulder at the scarred man curiously, obviously having heard the man.

"Will you lot just shut up and leave already? I'm sick and tired of little bastards running around while I'm trying to work!" The man in the blue business suit shouted setting his laptop to the side and standing up angrily.

"You wanna say that again?" Rachel asked her eyes narrowed dangerously as she slowly turned her head towards the man who wasn't fazed by her dangerous stare one bit.

"Um miss." Irene said tugging on the womans sleeve to get her attention when she noticed what Rachel was about to do.

"Yes little one?" The woman asked looking at the child in her arms curiously while Amy, Mitch, and George were cowering behind Rachel at her tone of voice.

"Can we get out the way? Kaa-san's about to hurt him and I don't want us to be caught in the crossfire." Irene said causing the woman to glance at Rachel's dangerous expression before paling and moving to the side so that Rachel had a straight shot at the blond man.

"I called them little bastards because they keep running around screaming while I'm trying to work!" The man shouted at Rachel before he was knocked clean across the car and hit the wall with a thud.

"Listen here mister. Don't you ever insult a child, especially not _my_ Irene-chan, again or else I'll do much worse. Do we understand each other?" Rachel asked with a dangerous aura appearing around her and giving her a demonic look that terrified those that saw her.

"Huh that guy got off lightly. Although it's probably cause he only insulted us instead of threatening us." Irene noted aloud as she looked over at the blond man that was trembling in fear.

"Can you explain that little one?" The woman holding Irene asked looking down at the child who blinked and looked up at her.

"A few days ago the four of us were leaving the museum and found what looked like a treasure map. We figured it out and found the gold the Italian mafia guy was hiding as the other mafia guys followed us and threatened to shoot us with a gun if we didn't tell them where the gold was. We knocked em out by dropping the bags of gold on their head but when Kaa-san found out that they had had guns pointed at us…" Irene trailed off causing a shiver to go up the womans spine as she imagined what the protective teenager had done to the poor poor idiots that had threatened the cute kid in her arms.

"Oh is it almost 3:10 already. Sorry little one but I need to go do something important okay? I'll treat you to lunch some other time." The woman said glancing at her watch before setting Irene down and picking up her case before walking off. Irene looked at Rachel still threatening the man, the two cowering adult men in their seats, and the three scared six year olds hiding from Rachel before she took off after the business woman. Irene only idly heard the announcement about cell phone calls being placed in a designated area as she took off.

"Wait miss!" Irene called running towards the woman who had just finished pressing the numbers on her cell phone, only to look up at the child curiously. Irene's eyes widened as she realized she was too late then noticed the window as she crouched down and spun the hidden dial on her shoe, causing it to glow slightly

"Oh no I'm too late. Hope this works." Irene said to herself before running towards the woman and her briefcase, which had a timer on the side counting down from 10.

"Little one!" The woman said shocked at the sight of the child running towards her with a serious face.

"Duck!" Irene said causing the woman to dive to the side on reflex as the child kicked the suitcase clear out the window and into the air a ways above the train just in time for it to explode above them, shaking the train. Irene stood there with her leg outstretched for a moment, glad she had worn her blue jeans today, before sighing in relief as she lowered her leg. The woman a little ways away was just sitting there staring at the child in shock.

"What kind of kid are you?" The woman asked staring at Irene wide eyed and glad she had moved, if Irene had kicked _her_ by accident she didn't want to know what would have happened.

"The detective kind. My name's Irene. Hi." Irene said grinning disarmingly at the woman who could only continue to stare in shock while Rachel ran up behind Irene and picked her up, checking her for injuries before growling.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast." Rachel said narrowing her eyes down at her pseudo daughter who smiled up at her.

"I saw some bad men talking in the dining car earlier and over heard something about a bomb in a briefcase that would go off when someone pushed a certain set of buttons, which could only be a phone call without being suspicious. I found out they snuck it in with some documents without the other persons knowledge so I had ta save everyone kaa-san. When the mean guy back there said that nice lady should go _back_ to the dining car I thought it could be her and since I overheard them talking about the bomb going off at 3:10 which is when she made the call I knew the bomb was in her briefcase. So I kicked it out the window." Irene said grinning proudly up at Rachel who blinked while the other woman looked close to passing out from shock.

"You…kicked…it…Those karate lessons you asked me for must be coming in more handy than I thought Irene-chan. That's an impressive kick and your detective work was top notch." Rachel said blinking slowly before smiling proudly and hugging Irene who caught sight of the still shocked woman and motioned to be put down.

"Hey nice lady! Are you okay? You haven't moved for a while now. Don't worry the cops won't take you away. You didn't know about the bomb." Irene said grinning up at the woman who finally collapsed in shock, causing Irene to let out a squawk of surprise when the woman fell on her.

True to her word Irene explained everything to Inspector McGuire and told him that the business woman couldn't be punished for the bomb, cause she didn't set it off on purpose and had no knowledge of it. He looked it up and noticed this was the womans first offense, and with a puppy dog pout in full force from Irene he agreed that the woman would only get away with a warning to be careful when making further business deals, something the woman agreed with whole heartedly. Irene got a shiny medal from Inspector McGuire for saving the train and one of his men, a nice pretty lady Irene knew to be Patrol Officer Yumi, snuck her some candy as a prize too. The woman also had to remain under watch in order to get back on the train to get to her destination, Irene was more than happy to volunteer herself and with a protective Rachel keeping an eye-out…McGuire had paled and told the woman to not hurt Irene or else she'd only go to jail if they could find out where Rachel had stuffed her body.

Right now Irene was sitting on the train again with Richard laying down in the seats across from Irene and Rachel was reading next to her while the business woman was actually underneath Irene, the small girl sitting on her lap while Rachel kept a close eye on the woman.

"You're a genius though Irene! I don't think anyone could have figured out which one person on the train had a bomb in their briefcase out of all the people with one on here!" Amy said over her seat as she, Mitch, and George beamed down at Irene who blushed slightly under their awe filled looks.

"Well I guess it comes with the name." Irene said referring to a certain Sherlock Holmes character, not that Richard or the three kids knew that while Rachel realized what she was talking about as had the business woman.

"I knew your name sounded familiar. You're named after the only woman who could ever match Holmes in an investigation, as well as the only woman he ever loved. Irene Adler from Sir Conan Doyle's books right?" The business woman asked causing Irene to look up at her with a freshly unwrapped sucker in her mouth and nod which caused the following reaction.

_ 'Oh great here we go again!' _Irene thought as she was being squished while a loud "KAWAII!" filled the train and Richard nearly fell out of his seat laughing.


	5. skip to episode 33

**Case Closed AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been a month since the train bomb case and right now Irene sighed as she sat at a diner while Rachel ran out to get a piece of cake to bribe her with, in order to get the younger girl to go home. Rachel had at first told Irene that she had been going on a date with Jimmy, or 'tou-san' as she referred to him now just to see how red Rachel could turn, but Irene knew it was a lie so she followed her 'kaa-san' to the diner she was meeting him at. That was when Rachel had told her that she wasn't meeting Jimmy and instead was meeting someone important to her, Irene had about to ask if it was a boyfriend when Rachel decided to go get some cake for Irene so that she could go home and eat it, an obvious bribe.

Irene looked up at the woman that had just walked in and blinked, she looked slightly familiar although she couldn't tell where from. She was a tall pretty woman, wearing glasses over blue eyes and wearing a purple dress suit. The woman sat in the booth in front of Conan and ordered some coffee and a scone.

"Wow you're pretty miss." Irene said over the back of the booth as the woman took out some legal documents, the woman was probably a lawyer from how Irene saw it. The woman looked up sharply, causing Irene to blink at her even as a shiver ran down her spine. That look, she had gotten it once before but from where?

"Thank you little one. That's very kind of you to say." The woman said suddenly softening up and smiling at Irene who smiled back while a light laugh was heard from nearby as someone new walked into the diner.

"Irene-chan are you complimenting another woman? I swear you compliment all the women that look like your 'kaa-san'." The business woman that had been the one with the briefcase on the train a month ago said giggling as she walked in just in time to hear what Irene had said.

"Oh. Seiko-san I didn't know you were here." Irene said smiling up at the kind woman who had offered to babysit Irene anytime Rachel wanted her too. The woman had grown quite attached to the small girl that had kept her from being arrested.

"Hehe. I was on my lunch break and I decided to come here today although I wasn't expecting you here Irene-chan. Especially not on your own. Where'd your kaa-san run off to?" Seiko asked sitting in the booth across the aisle way from Irene who turned to face her.

"Kaa-san told me earlier she was meeting tou-san here for a date so I followed kaa-san here to see tou-san but then kaa-san told me that she wasn't meeting tou-san. She was meeting someone more important than him. I wanted to know who she was meeting and for some reason she said she was going to go buy me a nice big slice of cake so I could go home and eat it, although I don't know why." Irene said innocently and stubbornly not tilting her head to the side, she found out that every time she did that if Seiko didn't glomp her then some other woman would.

"I see and if she was coming here for a date with someone other than your tou-san you wanted to know who he was and just how badly you could terrorize him without your kaa-san's knowledge right?" Seiko teased causing Irene to grin widely without remorse.

"Here why don't you come sit with me until your kaa-san gets back? I can try to help you find the guy and terrorize him some, or at least keep you from getting into too much trouble." Seiko said patting the seat beside her while Irene smiled brightly and jumped down from her seat, gently carrying her glass of juice across the aisle and over to Seiko's table, causing the pendant around her neck to bounce slightly, drawing the lawyers attention.

"That's a strange and beautiful pendant little one. Wherever did you get it?" The lawyer asked causing Seiko and Irene to look at the pendant in question. It was a weapon in disguise actually. When a professional assassin had gotten arrested thanks to Irene cause she was hired to kill Richard thanks to a criminal he put away, the woman Mia had stopped when she was about to pass Irene and kneeled down. With her handcuffs still one Mia had removed her weapon necklace and placed it around Irene's neck instead.

"Here little one. You're cute and very smart for a child and there are a lot of people who would want to hurt such a smart and pretty little girl. It'll take some practice but you can use this to protect yourself. I certainly won't be able to keep it with me in prison so I'd rather give it to someone who can use it to defend themselves." That was what Mia had said as she smiled softly at a confused Irene…who was promptly squished into a hug by the assassin when Irene had only tilted her head to the side before smiling. When Richard questioned if Inspector McGuire and the officer that had, at the time, been set to guard him, Rachel and Irene would let her keep the weapon…Inspector McGuire and Yumi merely grinned mischievously and asked 'what weapon it was just a harmless necklace' and so the matter was dropped.

"It was a gift. Mia-san was arrested and said that she wouldn't be able to keep her necklace with her in prison so she'd rather I kept it safe for her!" Irene said smiling down at the necklace and it was true when Irene had tried to give it back to the woman, Mia had merely smiled and told Irene to think of it like she was just keeping the necklace safe for her. That was about when a large man with a bandage wrapped around his wedding finger walked in and immediately sat at the counter, complaining to the owner about his wife getting angry cause he couldn't fit his wedding band on it anymore. Irene and Seiko both watched as the woman with an attitude walked up and asked where the rest room was before going towards it after a rude 'I got it I got it' after the owners warning about it still being wet.

"That woman has quite the attitude." Seiko commented idly while Irene nodded in agreement.

"Hope she doesn't say anything bad to or about you. If I don't kick her ass then your kaa-san would when she learns about it." Seiko said causing Irene to pale and nod in agreement while the lawyer looked up at the two and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I first met Irene-chan here on a train, she and her friends were exploring and she was looking for a bomb that someone else had stashed on the train in my briefcase without my knowledge. A man in the seat ahead of me got a bit angry at all the noise and called her and her three friends 'bastards' in front of Irene's kaa-san…he ended up thrown clear across the cabin and according to Irene-chan he got off lightly." Seiko said shivering a bit as she remembered how pissed off Rachel had looked when the man insulted Irene and her friends.

"Yeah he only got thrown a little ways. He better be glad kaa-san didn't use her karate on him." Irene said nodding in agreement while a man with long hair wearing a white-tannish suit walked into the diner humming and said that he was supposed to meet a girl here before taking a seat at the booth just behind where Irene and Rachel had sat. Irene and Seiko suddenly quit talking as they watched the man, Irene glaring at him since he was the main suspect at the moment while the lawyer watched everything out the corner of her eye in amusement as the guy's phone rang.

"Yo Darren what's up my man? It's cool I'm meeting a fine female at the diner here in a few. Yeah man she's smoking. Nah you met her before. She was part of the tour at the TV station that day the producer was murdered." The man said answering his phone while the lawyer got up and went to the restroom as another man was leaving. Irene and Seiko exchanged glances, Rachel had been part of that tour and had nearly murdered Richard for using Irene during his explanation although she understood the reason behind it. Seiko had been there in the audience as well, she had been invited by one of the workers who she was friends with, and had fallen out of the stands laughing when Irene threw an empty can of orange juice at Richards head and knocked him over.

"It's hard to find a girl as innocent as she is now a days. Nahh innocent girls aren't prudes they're just naive, just the way I like them! AHAH!" The man said causing both Irene and Seiko to scowled angrily as he gave a disgusting laugh.

"Don't worry she won't find out about any of this man. Later dude." The guy said hanging up as the lawyer walked out of the restroom and the big guy walked into it.

"What a creep! If this guy is the one kaa-san's meeting I'm going to kick him clear across the room!" Irene said literally growling as she adjusted the dial on her shoe and began to stand up as the man put his hair back into a ponytail. Irene was about to make good on her threat too when the waitress interrupted her.

"Ms. Edogawa? I have a phone call here for a miss Edogawa." The waitress called out as the man Irene was about to kick rose and went to the bathroom.

"Down here that's my name!" Irene piped up as she walked over, causing the waitress to squeal and glomp her. This caused the lawyer to raise an eyebrow in amusement, Seiko to fall out of the booth laughing, and Irene to merely sigh.

"That happens way too often." Irene said as the waitress finally set her down and apologized. Almost every woman or teenage girl Irene met…squealed and glomped her almost immediately hell even Serena did it…as had some murderers and one man disguise as a woman. Irene picked up the fallen phone and talked into it for a moment while Seiko composed herself. Irene talked into it for a minute and mentioned Seiko was here too before hanging up.

"I swear when that guy get's outta there I'm gonna-" Irene began but was cut off by a loud scream from the guy in the bathroom causing everyone to jump as Irene ran to the bathroom with Seiko not far behind along with the big guy.

"Blood." Irene said looking where the guy was the moment she ran into the room.

"Not again. I'll go call the police and a medic." Seiko said pushing the big guy out of her way as she went for the phone while Irene jumped up to look over the top of the stall.

"You can forget the medic Seiko-san. She's already dead!" Irene shouted causing a few of the men in the diner to panic or be shocked while the lawyer merely walked into the room and looked at the girl curiously while Seiko shouted back an affirmative.

"This is how you found her right Irene-chan?" Inspector McGuire asked as he and his men showed up and he showed Irene a picture of where the body had been before they moved it to access the crime scene.

"Uh-huh. The door was unlocked but it wouldn't open so I jumped up to see over the stall. She was already dead when I found her." Irene said nodding while Inspector McGuire sighed.

"We need to keep a team on standby anytime you go anywhere, something always happens usually a murder. Alright kid what do you think happened here?" Inspector McGuire asked since he knew for a fact that Irene was quite smart and could rival Richard and even Jimmy Kudo when it came to her detective skills.

"Well it's a confined space and the knife was stained with blood but the window is too clean so the guy didn't go out the window cause if he did it'd have blood on it cause the guy would be covered in it too! Also can I see the bag with the knife in it please?" Irene asked noticing the window sills pristine appearance and speaking her thoughts aloud as she paced in the bathroom. She wasn't worried about being known as a child detective, the men in black would be looking for a boy not a girl if they even knew she was alive. She only used Richard as a dummy for most of the cases so that he would get more cases and therefore more opportunities to hear something about the men in black.

"Uh yeah sure. Show her the knife." Inspector McGuire ordered the no name cop holding the bag with the knife in it.

"Huh looks like the bad guy wasn't holding the knife when he killed her. See there's blood all over the handle which wouldn't be there if that's where the killer held it." Irene said aloud causing Inspector McGuire to look closer and notice she was right.

"My my you sound like an experienced detective." The lawyer said walking calmly into the room as she stared at Irene who merely grinned up at her.

"Eva Kadan what are you doing here?" McGuire asked turning towards the woman who smiled at him as Seiko also walked onto the scene, quickly walking over to Irene and placing a hand on her head protectively as she surveyed those around her.

"Came by for an early lunch. Now what were you about to say little cutie?" Eva asked turning to look at Irene while Seiko told Irene that she looked familiar because she was a famous attorney.

"Well if the person isn't covered in blood and couldn't take the weapon with him that means the killer is still in the diner. I only saw four people other than the victim enter the bathroom." Irene said causing McGuire to stare at her.

"Can you point them out Irene-chan?" McGuire asked causing her to nod and push open the bathroom door.

"Let's see. There was the big guy over there, the guy in the blue jacket and the idiot with the ponytail. The only other one that entered the restroom was…"Irene said pointing out each person in turn before spinning around to point at Ms. Kadan.

"Ms. Kadan herself." Irene said causing McGuire to ask Eva what she was doing there, causing Eva to tell him he should never ask a woman that before complimenting Irene on her memory.

"And look. When I jumped up to see why the door wouldn't open I noticed some blood drops on the top of the stall and since the murderer wasn't covered in the blood then that means it had to come from the victim." Irene said climbing up to look at the top of the stall post before jumping down, causing McGuire to nearly have a heart attack before Seiko caught her.

"Don't do things like that Irene-chan! If you were to get hurt while I'm around and can prevent it your kaa-san will murder me and hide all the evidence!" McGuire said sighing in relief and causing Seiko to nod in agreement while Irene merely grinned as the other three suspects were brought into the room and spoke up in which order they had gone and why they were at the diner.

"Hm that's the right order but something seems off about one of them. He seems different than he did when he walked into the diner." Irene said tilting her head as she surveyed the three male suspects closely, causing Eva to bite back a squeal while Seiko didn't even fight it as she squealed and hugged Irene again as the suspects tried going over the adjacent stall door one at a time, the only ones able to make it without getting stuck were Ms. Kadan and the student Keith.

"That happens to you way too often." McGuire commented idly to Irene after she had been released from the hug of death.

"I know. It's pretty disturbing when a killer does it…or a professional assassin." Irene said bluntly as she sighed as she was set back down on her feet just as a man ran in with a piece of rope that the student used to tie his books together.

"It wasn't him Inspector. Nor was it Ms. Kadan. The piece of rope has no traces of blood on it and the only thing Ms. Kadan could use to strangle the victim other than her hands, which we know wasn't the strangulation weapon due to the marks on the victims neck, is her hair tie but it's not big enough to fit around someone's head." Irene said when McGuire talked about Keith possibly being the murderer. Irene noticed something glinting in the light on Ms. Kadan's finger, a wedding ring…wait…That's it!

"Let me see this again!" Irene said snatching the bag with the knife in it from the guy holding it and reinspecting the knife. Just as she thought there was one part of the knife that was clean. Everyone was waiting in silence when Irene suddenly started laughing.

"Irene-chan?" McGuire asked the laughing girl as she handed the bag back to the guy she had taken it from.

"I know who the killer is, I know how he did it…and I even have proof." Irene said grinning viciously over her shoulder as her glasses caught the light and reflected it ominously.

"First off we've been going about it wrong. It wasn't the killer that went over the door it was the victim. She was already dead when she was stabbed. She was strangled to death first then the guy stabbed her and tied the knife to a rope or something like it. He then threw the victim over the door, thereby blocking it and tugged on the string or rope, pulling the knife out and causing the blood to splatter all over the knife and all. He probably pulled the knife back over the railing, untied the rope or string and then threw it back over the door again, leaving it with the body. Doing this way even the suspects still inside the diner but unable to climb over the door, and therefore unable to be freely blamed, could be the killer." Irene explained standing up and grinning while Ms. Kadan caught on to her train of thought.

"I see in that case the only one who could of done this is…Mr. Tongan." Kadan said causing the man to back away from her when the police tried to arrest him, he didn't really notice that he ended up less than three feet away from Irene and Seiko.

"But you don't have any proof! I just came here today to talk to the guy who owns the place, he's a good pal of mine." Tongan said causing Inspector McGuire to stop, he was right so far there was no actual proof.

"I heard you saying something about that. You said you had jammed your finger during Rugby practice." Irene said grinning while the man agreed with her quickly.

"Right and I was saying how my wedding ring wouldn't fit." Tongan said showing his hands and causing Irene's grin to widen as he looked scared all of a sudden and hid his left hand.

"Ms. Kadan? Can you hold up your left hand for me real quick? I wanna check something." Irene said causing the woman to blink before shrugging slightly and holding up her left hand where her wedding ring glinted in the light that hit the fourth finger of her left hand.

"Thank you. Mister…earlier when you came in your bandage was on the fourth finger on your left hand, where the wedding band goes. So why is it on your middle finger now? Did you retie it in the bathroom?" Irene asked causing Eva's eyes to widen, she didn't even notice that the mans bandage was on the wrong finger for a wedding ring!

"I see! You used that bandage to strangle the helpless victim and then tied it to the knife. If that's correct then there are still traces of the victims blood on it!" McGuire said pointing at the man while Eva looked amused.

"It never ceases to amaze me how stupid criminals can be, leaving such a portent piece of evidence like that. Even a veteran lawyer like me, wouldn't be able to get _you_ out of a conviction." Eva said mocking the man who then charged for her, pushing past the police officers in his way.

"Oh no you don't!" Irene said grabbing her necklace and already throwing the end of it so that it wrapped around the man's neck before he could get to Eva. The man was stopped dead less than a foot away from Eva with the wire wrapped firmly around his neck and Irene holding the other end of it tightly.

"Heh. It took me a while to be able to pull this trick off but looks like all that training I did came in handy. I'll need to thank Mia-san next time I visit her in prison, I never expected to use the gift she gave me, especially not so soon after learning how to properly use it." Irene said smirking as she tugged on the wire a little, causing the guy to grasp at his neck while the cops quickly restrained him and Eva stared at the girl in surprise. The necklace doubled as a weapon?!

"We got him good sir. She can release the wire now!" One of the cops said as he helped hold the large man down, causing Inspector McGuire to nod and undo the wire around the man's neck before he was strangled to death.

"Heh you've gotten pretty handy with that thing. Glad I let you keep it." McGuire said as he released his end of the wire, causing it to retract into the necklace that Irene had put back around her neck.

"You've solved another one Irene-chan. I'll see if I can't send Yumi-san by with another medal for you. I dare say this is almost as good as when you and your three friends solved those string of department store robberies." McGuire said patting Irene on the head and causing her to grin up at him. Every time she solved a case he made it a point to give her a new medal, and usually had either Officer Sato or Patrol Officer Yumi give it to her so that they could sneak her some candy too.

The suspect was struggling to get loose from the officers as they forced him into one of the patrol cars when Rachel finally found Irene and stopped to look her over for any injuries.

"Hey there Rachel. You missed it. Irene solved another murder case all by herself and even got to use that necklace that the assassin gave her to keep the suspect from hurting anyone." McGuire said noticing Rachel running up as he watched his men try to force the large rugby player into the patrol car.

"She had to use that necklace on the suspect?!" Rachel asked shocked and horrified while Seiko nodded in confirmation, causing Rachel to scowl.

"Here officers let me give you a hand." Rachel said storming over to where the two officers were still trying to get the struggling man into the car. The two officers stiffened and looked at each other before looking up at Rachel in horror as a deadly aura enveloped her.

"Think she heard about Irene-chan having to use the necklace?" One of them questioned the other causing him to gulp and nod.

"Sucks to be you man. DIVE!" The other said patting the confused suspect on the back before he and his partner dove to the side just in time. The whole crowd 'eep'ed and stared shocked as Rachel knocked out the large man with a single punch to the face…which also broke some of his teeth.

"Wow…go kaa-san!" Irene cheered before noticing Steve, the man with the ponytail, was nearby and so was an approaching Serena and Rachel. She looked up at Seiko who also noticed this and they both shared a grin.

"Hey Seiko-san didn't Steve say that innocent girls aren't prudes just naïve, which is the way he likes him right?" Irene asked loudly, causing nearby people in the crowd to stare while Seiko nodded.

"I don't get it. What's he mean by that Seiko-san?" Irene asked 'innocently' causing both Rachel and Serena to be pissed off.

"I'll tell you when you're older Irene-chan. First though I need to have a little 'talk' with this guy on what he can and can't say around a child." Rachel said standing behind Steve and cracking her knuckles, causing him to pale while Serena stormed up with fire dancing around her.

"Allow me Rachel." Serena said causing Steve to turn towards her and eep.

"H-Hey Serena. So does this mean we aren't going to go see the concert?" Steve asked and was answered by a quick slap to the face by Serena who stormed off with Steve running after her…until he was subtly tripped up by Irene.

"Come on you're dressed in that same outfit again? I think it's about time you got a whole new wardrobe honey. Sound good?" Eva asked walking up to them and causing Rachel to sigh while Irene looked confused.

"Mother, as long as you agree to put everything on your credit card count me in." Rachel said causing both Seiko and Irene to blink in shock.

"Eh? Ms. Kadan is your kaa-san?" Irene asked tugging on Rachels dress to get her kaa-san's attention.

"That's right I never told you my Kaa-san's name did I?" Rachel asked smiling down at Irene who blinked before motioning to herself and then to Ms. Kadan who watched everything with a raised eyebrow.

"Go ahead. I'm sure she won't mind. In fact I think she's been dying to hug you since she saw you in the diner." Rachel said smiling reassuringly down at Irene, apparently understanding what the girl was asking without saying a word, who grinned back up at her. The next thing Eva knew she was tackled in a hug by a grinning six year old.

"Hi…baa-chan!"


	6. Phatom of Baker Street Part 1

**Case Closed AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Wow this place is awesome!" Irene exclaimed looking around at the large room and the cool bronze statues while Amy commented on the kids with the game badges being the lucky kids.

"No dear. No liquor for you. We don't need you getting drunk." Eva Kadan said smacking her husband's hand away from the alcohol being served by some of the waiters. She had moved back in with Richard after Rachel had lost her memory a while ago…and she never really moved back out. She just stayed and Rachel claimed that it meant she and Richard were getting back together and staying together…well that's what she claimed after scolding her parents for making out on the couch when she and Irene came home from school and caught them.

"Yes Eva." Richard said pouting slightly but not going against his wife, he had learned that no matter what he did…she always won in the end.

"What makes those kids so special anyways?" Mitch asked slightly jealous while Richard pointed out the kids that he knew were the sons or daughters of important police and political figures. That's when Vi went on about how a politician's son will grow up to be a politician while a CEO's son will grow up to be a CEO, causing Irene to give her a whispered warning about acting the way she appeared to be, which then caused Vi to pretend she heard it on the news and claim she wanted to be an Anchorwoman when she grew up.

"Rachel what are you wearing?" Serena called walking up to them in a floor length red dress with a game badge pinned to it.

"How are the ankle biters?" Serena asked grinning as she bent over to look at the kids, causing Irene to grin up at her.

"Hi aunty Serena!" Irene said using the 'title' she had given the teenager who grinned and messed up her ponytailed hair softly.

"No way! Where'd you get that badge?" Mitch asked pointing at the game badge on Serena's dress.

"Oh this? Some of my daddy's investments helped develop the game so they gave me a badge. No big whoop." Serena said as four boys in fancy looking suits walked up behind her, one boy in a crimson suit holding a soccer ball as he told George that him getting a badge was never gonna happen.

"This scene isn't for you." The crimson wearing boy said while the green wearing one agreed with him.

"Something tells me you guys weren't even invited here to begin with." He said while Irene frowned greatly, as had Serena and Rachel.

"Watch your mouth slick. They were invited. Irene-chan got her own invite and brought her mom and her grandparents along while I invited Irene's friends. You're also being rude." Serena scolded them, causing the boy in blue who was the son of a famous artist to bow slightly.

"Pardon me but aren't you the daughter of the Sebastian Roots chairman?" He asked while the boy in the crimson suit, the son of the Police Departments deputy director looked at the kids.

"Listen you can try to fight it but everyone's life is set in stone when they're born." He said before the boy in brown, a bankers son, spoke up while adjusting his collar.

"Got that right. Like they say. The cloths make the man and I got cloths." The boy said while the son of the ruling party's representative went next.

"So since you're not born into this you can stay jealous and watch us have fun from the outside." He said while Irene was ready to blow up at the four rude little brats, her friends noticed the danger signs and paled as they backed away from Irene slowly.

"Listen here you rude brats. I don't care who your family is! You're nobody important to me understand?" Irene nearly exploded causing Rachel, Richard, and Eva to exchange looks before wisely backing away, Rachel pulling Serena away as she did so.

"What's your deal girl? Although I must admit you do have nice cloths." The bankers son said drawing some attention from the nearby adults who watched the growing spectacle.

"My deal is rude snobby little rich boys like you coming over here and looking down on me and my friends as well as your rude comments!" Irene nearly shouted at the boy causing the room to go quiet as everyone gathered around to look at the scene.

"Oh yeah? And what's a weak little girl like you going to do hm?" The politician's son asked mockingly as Irene decided to pull a stunt that only her mother usually did. She walked up to the corner of the table holding some snacks and punched it, causing the whole thing to dent and collapse much to several adults shock.

"Why did I let you teach her Karate again?" Richard asked looking at his daughter with a pale face.

"Oh like you're any better! You've been teaching her any Judo move you could!" Rachel retorted without skipping a beat while the four boys in front of Irene were shocked and pale at the show of brute strength from the petite brown haired girl in the purple dress suit.

"Everyone's lives are set in stone when they're born huh? Bullshit! If they were I would have died before I met kaa-san or my friends! Cloths make the man huh? Everyone wears cloths unless they're at a nudist beach so I guess that makes everyone a man doesn't it? Born into 'this'? Born into what? Being a spoiled brat so used to getting your way that you think all others are beneath you? If you lot want to act snobby and stuck up then fine but go do it somewhere else before I turn you into punching bags!" Irene ripped into them something fierce before glaring at them harshly, causing them to pale and back away.

"Come on guys let's go play some ball." The Deputy Directors son said running off with his tail between his legs, the other three right behind him while Vi laughed slightly and walked over to calm down Irene.

"When I think about all those blind fools growing up following their ignorant parents and someday becoming Japan's leaders…I suddenly feel hope for the future die." Irene said deadpanned while watching as the boys ran off and began to kick the soccer ball without concern for anyone else.

"You and me both." Vi commented softly as the crimson boy, Moroboshi, kicked the ball and bounced off of one of the bronze statues before it bounced off of some guys head, and flared up some girls dress before the politician's son, Takizawa, head-butted it away. This time it hit a table and knocked over some wine before the artists' son, Kikukawa bounced it off his chest and kicked it to the bankers son, Emori who kicked it away towards Moroboshi again.

"That's it!" Irene growled as she jumped up and grabbed the ball out of the air just before a tall man in a black suit could.

"Listen here you snot nosed brats! This is disrespectful to other guests and you're hurting people! So knock it the hell off before I decide to burst this ball and show you just how much Karate and Judo I know!" Irene shouted at the four boys who crowded around her and demanded their ball back.

"Oh yeah and how you gonna do that. Come on guys. It's just one little girl against the four of us. Let's take our ball back!" Moroboshi said forgetting about her earlier show of strength as Emori charged her to get the ball back. Irene kicked the ball lightly, sending it high into the air over their heads as the other three boys also charged her, causing her to smirk viciously.

Emori was the first to reach his arms out to tackle her, causing her to grab his arm and use his momentum to flip him over her shoulder much to the watching adults shock. Irene then spun around lightly on her feet as she tripped up the next one, Kikukawa and sent him tumbling before falling on top of Emori. Then Takizawa rushed her causing her to grab his outstretched arm and flip him clear over her head and make him land back first on a table top. Finally Moroboshi came at her causing her smirk to widen into a bloodthirsty grin that freaked out the boy which distracted him enough for Irene to toss him right on top of Takizawa harshly. In less than a minute it was over and everyone watched as Irene held out one hand palm up.

"So are you boys going to behave now?...Or do I have to get really…" Here Irene was cut off as the soccer ball fell into her outstretched hand and made a loud impacting sound, causing the four boys to flinch as they scrambled to their feet.

"Violent?" Irene finished with her bloodthirsty grin in place causing the four boys to pale and turn tail to run away. The nearby adults didn't blame them, the girl wasn't breathing hard and her outfit hadn't even been wrinkled!

"Leaving so soon? You forgot this!" Irene said dropping the soccer ball only to kick it so that it hit Emori right in the back, causing him to fall into the other three as the ball hit them and rolled away.

"Not bad kid. When you get older why don't you try the security business? You'd be good at it." The tall man in black, who was the head of security for the cocoons, said smirking slightly at Irene's handiwork as he handed her a card.

"Here. Think about it till you get in high school, then if you want to try your hand at the business give me a call." The man said causing Irene to smile up at him, going from serious and angry to childlike and happy in a millisecond.

"Thanks mister I'll think about it!" Irene said putting the card into her suit pocket, idly noticing the fact it was sharper than it normally should be.

"Woah Irene that was so cool!" Amy said running over and bouncing around Irene excitedly with the others not far behind.

"You aren't hurt are you Irene-chan?" Rachel asked kneeling down and looking Irene over for any injuries.

"I'm fine Kaa-san! They didn't even get close to hurting me! You and jiji's lessons came in handy big time!" Irene said beaming up at her 'kaa-san' and grinning toothily while a slow clapping was heard behind Irene, causing everyone to look at Dr. Agase and Booker Kudo who had just arrived.

"Quite impressive Irene-chan. You've been working on your Judo throws since I last saw you." Booker said smiling down at Irene who grinned up at him. While no one could know that he was her father she did refer to Jimmy as 'Tou-san' which meant she could easily call him Jiji which is exactly what she did.

"Thanks Booker-jiji!" Irene said causing him to chuckle as he patted her on the head before walking onto the stage as Dr. Agase snuck Irene a badge while Mitch, George, and Amy walked off.

"Thanks doc but I can't go in there without those four." Irene said smiling and nodding towards Vi, Mitch, George, and Amy who were standing there discussing what had just happened while Dr. Agase confided in Irene that once inside the game she could go to 19th century London just before the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Eva asked gripping her husband's arm in a vice, she hated the dark.

"Probably just something to get everyone's attention. The lights should be back on in just a second." Richard said rubbing his wife's back to help sooth her nerves which were always on edge when it was dark out and she wasn't asleep or otherwise occupied. The two were knocked backwards when someone ran into them though, causing Eva to lose her grip on her husband's arm and land in the fountain with a splash.

"Pardon me." A familiar male's voice said as he hurried past them.

"Asshole! How about you stay still when it's dark?!" Richard shouted after him before turning towards the fountain where Eva was.

"Are you okay Eva?" Richard asked just as multi colored lights began to flash around and Rachel rushed over with Irene on her heels.

"Mom what are you doing in the fountain?" Rachel asked as Richard helped his soaking wet wife out of the water and took off his over coat, placing it over Eva's wet shoulders instead.

"I wasn't in there on purpose Rachel. Some jerk bumped into Richard and I when the lights were out and I fell in. Thank you dear." Eva said shivering slightly and smiling at her husband when he held her close to try and get her warmer as a Cocoon was brought onto the stage and a woman demonstrated how it worked while the man talked about how the cocoon worked before the lights came back on.

"Uh I'm still all wet but at least I'm not dripping wet anymore." Eva said a few minutes later as she let her hair down because it was hurting her neck to keep it up in its bun when it was soaking wet. This caused her to get a few looks and wolf whistles from some of the nearby men in the crowd, which caused Richard to glare at them and growl protectively as he wrapped an arm around Eva's shoulders with one message showing through his eyes.

"SHE'S MINE TOUCH HER AND DIE!" His eyes screamed at the other males who all paled and gulped under his look while Eva blushed a little at how possessive Richard was of her.

"From what I hear you four are close friends with Irene-chan. I'm sure she already has hers so here are your surprises kids." Booker said grinning as he reached into his pocket and pulled out four game badges. He quickly handed them to Amy, Mitch, George, and Vi who blinked at them before three of the four grinned and thanked him happily.

"Thank you. This might become a decent conversation starter." Vi commented idly as she pinned the badge to her shirt, causing the other three kids to face fault while Booker laughed.

"Keep it a secret from Irene-chan okay? Imagine the look on her face when she suddenly sees you four in there." Booker said winking and making a 'shh'ing motion with his lips before a man he had sent to get an old friend of his rushed back into the room and whispered something into his ear.

"Hey where is Irene?" Amy asked looking for her friend who had disappeared.

"Mom and dad just disappeared and so has Irene-chan." Rachel said worriedly to Serena who sighed.

"Maybe Inspector McGuire was right. They need to have a Police team on standby whenever Irene goes anywhere. There was probably a crime, most likely a murder with Irene's luck." Serena said sighing heavily and worried about what Irene had gotten herself into this time.

"Inspector!" Richard said bursting into the room with Irene and Eva on his heels.

"Hey there Richard, Eva. Uh…Eva why are you all wet?" McGuire asked blinking at the sight of the lawyer who was still moderately soaked.

"Some asshole bumped into us and she fell into the fountain when the lights were out. So can you tell me what happened to this guy here?" Richard said walking forward and looking at the corpse.

"Looks like it was a single stab to the heart Richard." Eva said observing the corpse as well and noting the wound while Irene observed the bloodied napkins nearby.

"The murder weapon hasn't been found yet." Inspector McGuire added nodding in agreement to Eva's observation of the killers method while Irene sneaked around the adults to look at the keyboard. She only revealed her presence when her heard the theory of Corporate sabotage.

"It's too late for that. The Cocoons are already finished and almost in commission!" Irene piped up causing everyone to look at her in disbelief, she had managed to avoid their detection.

"How'd you get in here?" Richard asked running forward to grab Irene only for her to dodge nimbly.

"She most likely followed us in here while we were too preoccupied with the fact that there was a murder right under our noses." Eva said causing Irene to nod as the young girl hid behind her 'baa-chan's legs.

"Check the keyboard. There's some kind of dying message!" Irene said shocking the adults. Eva stayed with Irene, placing a hand on the girls head reflexively as the males checked out the keyboard.

"The R, T, and J keys." McGuire said after Santos noted that there was blood on the keys and before Richard tried to come up with the initials intended.

"Hm. RTJ, TJR, TRJ, JTR…" Eva noted aloud as she tried to come up with the correct order of the letters.

"JTR? London? A hundred years ago? Does he mean? It couldn't be!" Irene said softly, accidently voicing her thoughts as her eyes widened when she realized what the initials stood for.

"Huh Irene-chan!?" Eva said alarmed when Irene suddenly took off running out the door.

"The blood must have freaked her out. You follow her we'll stay here and try to figure this out." Richard told his wife who nodded and took off after her granddaughter causing the two officers to blink.

"She's pretty quick in those high heels." Santos noted randomly, causing McGuire to nod in agreement. A few minutes later Eva walked into the Cocoon hall and quickly walked up to Serena.

"Have you seen Irene-chan? She ran off after seeing the dying message of the victim downstairs." Eva asked the boy crazed girl who blinked and sighed.

"I knew it was a murder. Irene's going into the game and I gave Rachel my badge to play so she could keep an eye on her." Serena said causing Eva to sigh in relief that Irene was okay before spotting something on the ground, a game badge.

"If you don't want to use this, then do you mind if I do? I want to watch out for the two of them." Eva asked scooping the badge up and smirking while Serena gave a look of disbelief at the fact it was just lying there for anyone to pick up.

"You go ahead. I'll let the others know where you went." Serena said causing Eva to smile in thanks before entering the line.

"What the hell? How'd Eva, Rachel _and_ Irene get in there?" Richard asked looking at the pictures of his sleeping wife, daughter, and granddaughter when he, Inspector McGuire, Booker Kudo, Dr. Agase, and Santos went to the Control Room to stop the game.

"Ms. Kadan found a badge on the floor and used it to get into the game in order to keep an eye on Rachel and Irene-chan." Serena said entering the room just as the power went out before coming right back on.

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" Richard asked when one of the computer guys said that there was a malfunction.

"Because Irene-chan is involved and bad or crazy things always happen around her?" Serena offered with a shrug of her shoulders as the screens showing the players faces disappeared, instead showing video feed of the players in the game.

"Irene-chan?" Rachel could be shown asking as she walked up behind the girl that was looking around sharply.

"Hi kaa-san what are you doing here?" Irene asked smiling as she turned to look up at her kaa-san.

"I came to look after you." Rachel said smiling slightly down at Irene who grinned cheekily up at her while four other kids and a certain grown woman were walking towards them.

"I believe you lost these four?" Eva asked smirking as Rachel and Irene both turned to stare up at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing here baa-chan?" Irene asked as Vi walked over to stand beside her with a smirk on her face.

"I found a badge on the floor when I was looking for you to make sure you were okay. You ran out of that room pretty quickly after seeing the blood on the keyboard. Serena told me you and Rachel-chan were playing so I picked up the badge I found and came to keep an eye out for the both of you…as well as these four of course." Eva said smirking at her daughter and granddaughter while she patted the top of Amy's head. That was when Noah's Ark spoke up and told them about his plan for resetting Japan.

"Here that Rachel-chan? Irene-chan? If a son follows his father's footsteps while the daughter follows the mothers I guess that means you both will be following me into being lawyers." Eva teased her daughter and granddaughter who blinked at her for a minute.

"I don't know. I think I wanna be a detective like Jiji and Tou-san instead. Sitting in an office all day researching laws sounds boring!" Irene said causing Eva to nearly face plant while Vi and Rachel snickered, although Rachel blushed at the fact that Irene still referred to Jimmy as her 'tou-san'. Back in the control room Richard laughed at what Irene had said and Eva's reaction to it.

"The granddaughter of Richard Moore and the apparently adoptive daughter of Jimmy Kudo…hell that girl would be unstoppable as a detective." Inspector McGuire said eyes wide at the thought of that while Santos agreed whole heartedly.

"So if you plan on resetting Japan by severing the link between these children and their parents what are you going to do with me? I'm a full grown woman and my parents are long since dead so I don't think I'll be following in their footsteps for a while now." Eva asked Noah's Ark with a smirk while he didn't respond right away.

"Mom are you trying to tick off the AI?" Rachel asked her mother who merely smirked wider with her arms crossed.

"Why not? It keeps things interesting." Eva said flippantly and causing Richard to snort in amusement that was the Eva he knew and loved alright. The kids watched the introduction for the five levels while a few cried at the fact that if they all failed the game…they would all die. Of course when Rachel heard that if everyone died she, her mother, and her daughter would all die in real life…yeah the stone pillars didn't stand a chance against a rampaging karate using overprotective teenage mother.

"Well I think we know what stage we're going to." Eva commented idly as Irene instantly began walking towards the fifth stage, the one where they'd have to solve the mystery of Jack the Ripper.

"Oh great we're stuck with you?" Moroboshi asked turning to frown and glare at George and the others, causing Irene to give a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm sorry is that a problem?" Irene asked causing Moroboshi and the other three boys to pale at her smile and her tone of voice.

"N-not at all!" Kikukawa said squeaking slightly as he inched away from Irene.

"I think I realize what my dad meant a few days ago." Moroboshi muttered to his friends as Irene and her group walked ahead of them towards the portal.

"What's that Moroboshi?" Takizawa asked blinking at his friend who glanced at Irene's back before looking at his three friends again.

"No matter who you are, how old you are, or how strong you are don't ever piss off a female. You will never win against them and they can inflict lots of bodily damage while getting out of charges with just a smile."


	7. Phantom of Baker street Part 2

**Case Closed AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"His dad's a smart man then." Richard said snickering in amusement at what Moroboshi had said with the other males in the control room nodding in agreement as the group walked out of the portal.

"Jack The Ripper!" Irene said taking off when she heard a loud feminine scream from nearby.

"Wait Irene-chan!" Rachel and Eva both exclaimed as they took off running after the small girl, the other kids half a second behind and Vi half a second ahead of them.

"Freeze asshole!" Irene shouted spotting JTR standing over an already dead woman with a gleaming knife in his hands.

"Oh no you don't!" Irene said when JTR glanced back at her before running off, causing everyone to gape as she pulled a gun out from under the back of her dress suit jacket and aimed it at the fleeing man. Two bullets went off in quick succession, one hitting JTR in the shoulder and the other causing him to stumble but keep running as it hit his leg.

"Damnitt! I need more work on moving targets." Irene said as she took a cloth out of her skirt pocket and began to quickly but gently clean the police standard pistol before putting it back underneath her shirt, at the small of her back.

"She has a gun on her?!" Richard asked in disbelief as he stared at the video of his granddaughter while McGuire smirked.

"Irene-chan you have a gun?!" Rachel asked in shocked disbelief as she stared down at her 'daughter' who grinned up at her.

"Yep! Aunty Yumi and Aunty Seto said I couldn't rely on my wire or hand to hand skills all the time and needed a projectile weapon too! So they filed the paperwork with Uncle McGuire's permission and backing and gave me the gun! I've even gone to the shooting range with them and practiced using it." Irene said 'innocently' and grinning up at her kaa-san and baa-chan, both of whom were shocked.

"I'm not as good on moving targets with a pistol as Vi-hime is but Aunty Yumi and Seto say I'm really good for my age!" Irene added grinning over at Vi who blushed slightly at the 'title' added to her name but merely smiled back.

"How good are you with that gun?" Eva asked in a mixture of amusement, shock, and annoyance.

"I can hit a stationary target in the head from up to about forty yards away but I can only hit moving ones in the head accurately with a sniper rifle!" Irene answered with a proud grin while the four boys she had beat up earlier were shocked that she had a GUN of all things on her and knew how to use it correctly.

"How good are you with a sniper rifle?" Vi asked turning to look at Irene curiously as a man nearby was shouting in English about there having been another JTR attack.

"I made aunty Yumi fall out of the sniper stand laughing when I shot a man holding a woman hostage in the balls from over 100 yards away instead of the paper targets 50 yards away." Irene said causing all the guys whether they were young or old to do three things at once. They paled, gulped, and covered their family jewels while several women snickered, outright laughed, or just grinned wickedly. That was about the time that a pale man at the computers in the Control Room had hit the auto translate function.

"Quick contact Inspector Lestrade!" One of the bobbies that had arrived while the group had been questioning Irene said causing Irene and Eva both to blink before looking at the man and then at each other but they didn't say anything.

"Alright Doc. You see if you can find a way to contact them so I can tell them exactly what moves to make in order to win the level. Richard, you and the detectives stay here to keep an eye on the progress of the game, I'm going back to check the scene again." Booker said causing them to nod in agreement as he left the room as the players made it to a bridge of stone.

"Oh great we have to find a guy who's remained nameless forever?" Moroboshi said leaning against the stone bridge while Irene noticed that Vi was shivering in her short sleeved dress.

"Here Vi-hime. You're shivering." Irene said removing her suit jacket and instead draping it around Vi's shoulders, causing her to blink and blush but smile at Irene.

"Thank you." Vi said slipping her arms in the sleeves while Irene grinned as Mitch took off his coat and gave it to Amy.

"I told you to wear a jacket sweetie. You're going to catch a cold like that." Eva said smiling as she removed her husband's suit jacket and then her own, giving her jacket to Rachel who grinned sheepishly at her mother.

"Thanks mom and I know you did but I wasn't exactly planning on being sent to London tonight." Rachel said donning her mothers jacket while Eva shook her head in amusement as she put Richards suit jacket back on.

"Join the club kaa-san." Irene said causing Eva to give a small snort of amusement.

"Hello? Irene can you hear me? Are you there?" Doctor Agase asked, his voice sounding like it was coming from the moon to the players as everyone looked up.

"Loud and clear Doc!" Irene shouted up causing him to grin.

"Good! You need to know if you get caught by the police or injured in that stage it's game over for you. Keep your eyes peeled for the appearance of an assist character! Right now you're in the white Chapel district and-"Here Doctor Agase was cut off by the static causing Irene to blink for a minute.

"Looks like Noah's Ark anticipated them trying to contact us. Wait a secon…Everyone off the bridge NOW!" Irene shouted as the sound of something falling into the river hit her ears. The artists son, Kikukawa, turned at the sound as well as everyone began running without question. Kikukawa was a little too slow and began to fall only for his outstretched hand to be grabbed by none other than Irene.

"Gotcha!" Irene said triumphantly as she began trying to tug the boy back up to safety while Eva quickly ran over to help her.

"Here give me your other hand." Eva said outstretching her hand to grab the boys free hand, causing him to quickly latch onto the womans arm as she began to heave the boy upwards as well.

"Come on Guys." George said running over and grabbing one of Irene's shoulders while Amy and Mitch grabbed him, Vi grabbed Irene's other shoulder and Rachel ran to help her mother. Finally after a minute more of them tugging him upward Eva and Irene were finally able to haul him all the way up and onto the side of the bridge.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Rachel assured the heavily panting boy while Irene and Eva sighed in relief that they had managed to save him.

"Nice reaction time Irene. I wouldn't have been able to grab him if you hadn't got to him as quickly as you had." Eva said grinning at her granddaughter who smiled.

"Thank the adrenaline. That stuff has saved my life more times than I can count." Irene said leaning back against Vi who looked like she didn't mind in the slightest.

"And because it saved you it's probably saved the rest of us more times than you can count too." Vi added causing Irene to nod while Rachel and Eva's eyes narrowed in on the two.

"Ohh? And why exactly did adrenaline have to save you? Who was the one endangering you?" Rachel asked with a sickly sweet smile that caused Amy, Mitch, and George to gulp and pale.

"Well let me think. You already know about that Italian Mafia that had us at gun point, hmm there was the creepy librarian guy who had killed a man in the library and was going to kill us, there was that crazy Kevin Simms guy that held you at knife point and had poisoned baa-chan, there was that guy who shot Aunty Seto and the other two detectives and tried to kill me and Kaa-san…there was that guy who hit me on the head with a baseball bat at Tropical Land once, there was that other guy who shot me, there was one guy who tried to stab me, there's also the idiot that killed the man in the basement earlier and caused everyone in the game to be put in danger, oh and there was that guy on the ship who tried to kill me with a metal pipe. Those are just the ones off the top of my head." Irene said counting them off of her fingers before grinning sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck.

"…I have a list of all the people who have tried to kill her for one reason or another on my computer files. I can print it out and give it to you as well as their last known locations if you want." Vi offered after watching quietly in interest for a minute as Rachel and Eva booth seemed to swell up like bullfrogs in their anger.

"I believe I will need that list so that I can go and…have a small…chat with these people." Rachel said through gritted teeth while Eva nodded in agreement and Richard paled.

"Better have a team on standby to detain them. Rachel alone would torture them for a couple of years, add in Eva and they'll be lucky if they ever die." Richard said causing McGuire to nod in agreement while Shindler raised an eyebrow.

"Any ideas on how we're going to find the assist character without help?" Mitch asked curiously and causing Rachel and Eva to focus more on the situation they were in now rather than on the revenge they were going to seek later.

"Simple Mitch. We follow what the bobby said back there. We contact Inspector Lestrade." Irene said grinning while Rachel blinked for a minute as the name registered in her brain.

"Inspector Lestrade as in the character from Sir Conan Doyle's books? But he was just a fictional character not a historical figure." Rachel said confused while Eva smirked and Vi smiled.

"Given that this is a game, it may take use in its liberty of fiction and reality." Vi pointed out while Eva grinned and looked at Irene who was smirking as well.

"You must be happy about who the assist character is then Irene-chan." Eva said while Rachel and Vi seemed to have figured it out as well.

"So then the assist-"

"Yep! Around here somewhere we're looking for the world famous Sherlock Holmes." Irene said smiling brightly while the Junior Detective League cheered and the suit wearing boys looked confused as to what they were talking about.

"Come on gang! Let's get over to Baker Street!" Irene said grinning as she began to walk forward only to stumble and fall on her face, causing Rachel to descend upon her worriedly.

"Oww. I must have twisted my ankle when I was running off the bridge." Irene said sitting up and massaging her ankle lightly while Eva prodded it for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah it's twisted alright. Looks like one of us will have to carry you Irene-chan. Alley Oop!" Eva said scooping Irene into her arms and carrying her like one would a baby, causing her to squeak slightly in embarrassment.

"It's alright Irene-chan. You're injured so there's nothing to be embarrassed about. This is no different than that time I had to carry you on my back while we were with Serena at her mountain villa." Rachel reassured her daughter who gave her a look of confusion before blinking slightly and holding onto Eva's shirt tightly.

"You mean that time the Ax-murderer was after us and you threw me into a wall on accident so you could kick his ax off?" Irene asked causing Eva and the others to look startled at the mention of this while Rachel was slightly sheepish.

"Yeah that's it and I said I was sorry…well that and I kicked the murderers butt for nearly hitting you with the ax." Rachel said as the group began walking while Richard and Inspector McGuire turned to look at Serena in disbelief.

"I remember that Irene-chan solved that case all on her own but had sprained her ankle after tackling the murderer when he tried to kill Rachel in her sleep. Once Rachel figured out that by staying with her Irene was in danger, she left Irene with me." Serena said thinking back to that case and how utterly terrifying it had been, especially when the killer had drawn a knife and threatened to kill himself.

"Well don't worry about it Irene-chan. If someone tries to attack us right now Rachel-chan is in the perfect position to kick their butts while I carry you, and I promise I won't throw you into a wall or anything." Eva said with a small wink after shooting her daughter a look that said they would talk later.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Rachel said indignantly causing Irene to giggle slightly as the group kept walking and only paused when they got close to Big Ben.

"Check it out there's something off about that clock." Moroboshi said causing everyone to stop and look up at the clock just in time for it to go backwards…twice.

"From Fifty to forty nine and then down to forty eight…it's most likely ticking off the remaining kids in the game. So two kids in another stage must have been knocked out." Irene said grimacing slightly while the others winced at the thought and watched as the clock ticked back five more times.

"Seven. Seven kids already kicked out of the game. That can't be a good sign." Irene said shaking her head while Eva nodded in agreement.


End file.
